Put two twins together
by jacquisup
Summary: It's 1985 and Sirius decides to change secret keeper. When he picks Peter Voldemort comes. Harry saves his twin sister and becomes the boy-who-lived. When treated equally at home it's different when they're out. When it's time to get to Hogwarts it's going to be worse. With his friends and sisters help it will get easier. If you want me to try and get the other 6, owl me!
1. Chapter 1

7/26/18- 1/25/19

 **Bold- twins connection**

 _Italics- thought, Harry when writing to their family & parseltongue_

Plain- Tracey when writing (they write together)

It was Halloween and Harry, Tracey, James and Lily were in the living room playing. Lily then stood up, "Alright you two, bed time."

So Harry and Tracey stood up when they heard something. James went to see what it was.

"LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE THE KIDS AND GO!"

So they ran upstairs and heard something. Then the door was burst open.

"No! Not them! Take me, I'll do anything!" Lily said.

"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girl!"

"Please, NOT THEM!"

"This is my last warning."

Before she could say anything she was hit with the stunning spell.

'Now, which one? I'll just kill them both.' _"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Then Harry went in front of his sister just before she was hit. While he stood there he was hit with it and it went right back at Voldemort. While Harry gave some energy to Tracey she was hit by part of the breaking wall. Sure enough he was gone. They had scars, Tracey had a V shape on her arm and Harry had a lightning bolt on his forehead. Harry was exhausted after using that much power at five. Then James, Sirius and Remus came and Lily stood up.

"Are you guys OK?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Lily said. They went and picked up Harry and Tracey.

"Are you two OK?" Lily asked worried.

"I'm fine, but Harry's exhausted." she said.

He was laying his head on Lily's chest and having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Maybe we should wait for Albus to find out."

James, Sirius and Remus nodded. A few seconds later Albus appeared.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" They all nodded. "What happened?"

Lily explained while Sirius held onto Harry so it was easier.

"We could look at their memory." Remus said.

"That's a good idea. Do you two mind?" Albus asked.

"Fine with me, but I think it was Harry. He did something and now he's really tired." Tracey said.

They all looked at Harry and saw him barley keeping his eyes open. He then nodded.

So they put them down and went into their memory. After that they looked at each other shocked at what happened.

"So who is it?" Sirius asked picking Harry up again.

"It's Harry, he's the boy-who-lived and is very powerful. He might be as powerful as me and Voldemort when he gets older."

They all looked at him and smiled. After hearing that Tracey smiled.

"One thing." Harry said quietly.

"What is it sweetie?" Lily asked.

"Treat us equally. I may be the one that defeated him but I don't want it to be unfair." he said so quiet it was hard to hear because he was so tired. But since Remus was a werewolf he could hear it.

"He said to treat them equally. He may have defeated him but he doesn't want it to be unfair." Remus said for them.

They smiled proud of him for not wanting all the attention and stopping Voldemort.

"Ok sweetie. Now you get to bed."

He nodded slowly and fell asleep. Sirius gently put him in his bed and put his stuffed dog in his arms. Tracey smiled to and yawned a little.

"I'm not as tired. He gave me some of his energy to keep me safe."

They nodded. "Night sweetie."

She did the same thing but had a stuffed wolf. They both had a stag, wolf, dog and rat. Harry's favorite was the dog Tracey's favorite was the wolf. When the adults got downstairs they talked about what they were doing.

"This is gonna be hard for Harry. Getting so much attention." Sirius said.

"Don't worry Padfoot, I'm sure he'll treat it like he should. But I'm worried to. Maybe you should just stay low for a while until it's calmed down." Remus said.

"You're right, if you need help with something just call me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a little explaining to do." Albus said.

Then he used the floo networks and went back to school. After that Remus and Sirius left while James and Lily went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry woke up and yawned.

"Morning!" Tracey said smiling.

"Morning Tracey. How you feeling?"

"I'm good. But I should be asking you that. You used a lot of power last night." she said.

"I'm fine. Still a little tired but fine." he said. They headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning you two." said Lily.

"Morning mummy, daddy." they said together.

"How you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm fine." Tracey said.

"I'm fine. Still a little tired though." Harry said.

"Alright, let's take it slow for a bit while everything calms down. We're going back to Potter manor next week to." Lily said.

"Ok mummy." Tracey said.

Later Sirius and Remus came to check on them.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sirius said.

"Hey Moony hey Padfoot. Not much, Harry's still a little tired so he's hanging in the living room. And Tracey is out in the backyard." James said.

Sirius nodded and headed to Harry.

"Hey pup, how ya feeling?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Hi Padfoot. I'm doing pretty good. Still a little tired though. I didn't think I could use that much power."

Sirius laughed a little. "Well, some people are very powerful and others are normal. Apparently you're one of the powerful ones."

A few weeks later everything was calm enough for them to go out. So they went to the park and hung out for a while. Harry would get looked at, hear whispers about himself but ignore it. While they were at the park Harry was at the sandbox when he heard something.

" _Ssstoupid humasss. Alwaysss sssteping on my tail."_ He looked around and saw a snake.

" _What'sss wrong?"_ Harry asked.

The snake looked up. _"You are a sssspeaker?"_ the snake asked.

" _A what?"_ Harry asked.

" _A ssspeaker, can you underssstand me?"_ the snake asked.

"Yesss. What'sss your name?"

" _I don't have a name. You?"_

" _My name'ssss Harry."_

" _Niccce to meat you Harry."_

" _Would you like me to think of a name for you?"_

" _Sssure."_

He thought for a few minutes. While he did that Lilly heard something and turned around. She saw Harry talking to a snake.

"James, Albus was right, Harry's talking to a snake." she said.

James turned around and heard him.

"Wow, should we tell Albus when we get home?" she nodded.

"I wonder what they're saying." Sirius said with his Marauder getting to him.

Remus got the same thing as Sirius and so did James a few seconds later.

"Oh for goodness sake! Are you three ever going to grow up?"

They looked at each other. then looked at her.

"I don't know how grown up we can get. But in my opinion, we're more than we were at school." Remus said.

She rolled her eyes.

Back with Harry and the snake, _"Hmm, hisssers?"_

 _The snake thought for a second._

" _Sssoundsss good."_

" _OK, want to meet my family?"_

" _Sssure."_

Harry put his arm out and the snake headed on. Then he stood up and headed back to his family.

"Mummy, daddy, Tracey, uncle Moony, uncle Padfoot I want you to meet someone."

They looked at him and saw the snake.

"This is Hissers. Hissers this is my family." He hissed.

 _"Hello."_

"He said hello."

"Well, this is interesting. Hello Hissers." Lily said while the other four waved.

" _They said hello."_

"Well, why don't we head home." James said.

"Can I bring him home and keep him in the garden if he wants to?"

They looked at each other.

"As long as he stays in the garden."

He smiled.

 _"Do you want to come home with me and stay in the garden?"_

" _Sssure Harry. I don't have any friends anyway."_

" _OK then, let's go."_

"It's fine with him. He said he'll stay in the garden." So they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home Harry put the snake down in the garden and headed to lunch. After lunch Harry and Tracey were in the living room drawing.

"I have to say, Harry treats the attention well like he promised." Remus said.

"Yeah, no surprise there in my opinion." Sirius said.

Before they knew it they were in bed asleep.

"I wonder what will happen when they get to Hogwarts?" Lily said.

They were homeschooling them for right now.

"He'll get used to it. And I'm sure he'll act like he said he would."

The other adults nodded.

As the time went on things would still happen while they're out but Harry will act like he promised. Before they knew it it was their eighth birthday and Albus had told their parents to teach him a bit more until school. Then the teachers would take it from there.

Albus had helped them a bit while they were being home-schooled and told them about his idea of Harry having a connection with Voldemort in the future when he returns. So he'll teach him legilimancy while Snape teaches him occlamency.

"Alright Albus, if you say so." Lily said.

After everyone left James and Lily had Harry sit down while Tracey got ready for bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Well, Albus said he and Severus want to teach you a few things. He has an idea of something happening in the future." Lilly said.

"OK, what?"

"You've heard of occlamency and legilimency right? Very hard things to learn?" James said.

He nodded.

"He wants to teach you legilimency and Snape teach you occlamency. Snape is a very good occlamence. And Albus is a good legilamence Snape is one to but Albus wants to teach you. Alright?"

He nodded again and understood what he meant. After that he said goodnight to his parents and headed upstairs.

"Think he can do it?" James asked.

"I'm positive he can. He is a very strong wizard already and he hasn't started school yet. He works really hard to." Lily said.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Harry was in his room with Snape working for the first time on occlamency.

"Alright Potter, occlamency is a hard thing to learn. Try to control your emotions and discipline your mind. With some people it can take a long time, with strong people it can be quicker. And judging by what I've heard, you aren't going to take long." Snape said looking at him.

He took out his wand, "Ready?"

Harry nodded and waited.

" _Legilimence!_ "

He saw memories of when he was a baby. When he was in the park talking to a snake. Then was out of him.

"That's actually not bad Potter." He was rubbing his head a little.

"Yes, you get a bit of a headache after that."

"OK." he said.

"Alright, _Legilimence!_ "

An hour later he was done and took a pain potion.

"Thanks." he said and drank it.

After that he was done for the day and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Hello Professor." he said.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. I have a headache but I'm fine."

He nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow at one."

He nodded, headed to the floo networks and took some powder.

"POTTER MANOR!"

Sure enough he was home.

"Mum, dad, Tracey I'm home." he said.

"Hello Master Harry." Tweeky said.

"Hi Tweeky. Where's mum, dad and Trace?" he asked.

"Master James, Mistress Lilly and Mistress Tracey is outside. Would Master Harry like me to go get them?" Tweeky asked.

"Yes please Tweeky. Thanks." he said smiling.

Tweeky nodded and left. While he did that Harry sat down on the couch and relaxed.

"Master James, Mistress Lily , Mistress Tracey." Tweeky started.

They looked up and smiled. "What is it Tweeky?" James asked.

"Master Harry is home."

"Thanks Tweeky." Lily said.

So they headed to the living room and saw Harry sitting there reading a book.

"Harry?" Lily said.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hi mum."

"So, how'd it go?" James asked.

"Good. Hard but good." he said.

A few hours later they were sitting in the dining room having dinner.

"So, what time is it tomorrow?" Tracey asked.

"He said it was at one tomorrow." he said.

"Alright Harry." Lily said.

The next day after lunch Harry went to the fireplace, took some flew and yelled,

"DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!"

Then he was gone.

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, ready for today's lesson?" Dumbledore said smiling. He nodded.

So he headed to Snape and worked on his lesson. Every day he would work hard and get better and better.


	5. Chapter 5

After three months Harry had mastered occlamency as strong as Snape himself. He was working on legilimency right now. Unlike occlamency with Snape the was in Albus' office because Harry didn't have a wand yet and can't do magic away from school. Unless it's accidental magic.

"Alright Harry, it's the exact opposite of occlamency. It's not going to be as strong as when you get your own wand but it will work for right now. After a while you can practice without a wand like me, Professor Snape and Voldemort, he is a very strong and skilled Legilimence."

He handed Harry his own wand.

"Alright, you remember the spell?"

He nodded.

"Yes sir, after being used by it a lot I don't think I ever will forget it."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Go ahead."

Harry took out Dumbledore's wand.

" _Legilimence!_ "

He saw his school days and his family. While he did that Dumbledore was a little nervous but knew Harry would treat his memories the best he could. A few minutes later he was out of him.

"Well done Harry!" he said smiling.

"Thanks. Not that easy but I'll get it eventually."

"I'm sure you will. Professor Snape said you had occlamency down as strong as himself."

Harry turned bright red.

"Yeah, not very easy but I got it."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said smiling. "Well, let's try again shall we Harry?"

"Alright, _legilamence!_ "

After a while Harry was back with his family and playing chess with Tracey. Lilly was with one of her friends, James was reading the Prophet and Tweeky was making dinner.

"Knight to D3." she said.

"Queen to D3." Harry said smirking.

"Hey!" she said.

"What? You can't win every game." he said.

James started laughing now.

"Looks like Harry's better at chess than you thought."

An hour later it was dinner time.

Just like occlamency Harry went to Hogwarts everyday and working hard. After three months of working hard Harry was ready to try without his wand.

"Alright Harry, look at me in the eyes and focus."

He nodded.

"Ready Professor?"

"Go ahead Harry."

So he looked at him and focused on his eyes. A few hours later he was done.


	6. Chapter 6

It took him six months to get it down right. He had gotten legilimancy as strong as Voldemort. Only Dumbledore knew he had it as good as Voldemort. He told him he had it as strong as himself so he didn't worry him. When he gets older he'll tell him the truth.

Harry wouldn't use legilimency that often because it was none of his business what people remember but would use occlamency. Especially when he was close to Snape and Dumbledore. Everyone knew Snape would use legilimency a lot on people. He used his connection with Tracey like any other twin the most.

3 years later

They were in Diagon Alley getting school supplies for their first year of Hogwarts. Harry would still be talked about but was used to it and would still ignore it. They were getting their wands now.

"Ah yes, the Potters. Lily , Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

She nodded and smiled.

"Still in perfect condition."

"James, Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and _excellent_ for transfiguration."

"Yes sir, just fine."

"And it's Tracey and Harry now. Who's first?" Mr. Ollivander asked while he looked at Harry.

"You can start with Tracey." Harry said.

So he measured her arm and hand and found a wand.

"Cherry, dragon heartstrings, 12 inches."

She gave it a wave and it didn't work like she hoped.

"Pine, unicorn hair, 10 inches."

Then some colors and heat went off. Next it was Harry. He looked at his scar for a second and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ."

So he went and gave him one after his arm was measured. "Beechwood and dragon heartstrings. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Parentally not." So Mr. Ollivander took out another one. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands. His parents and sister were surprised at what had been happening.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. And a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"Yikes. Very curious."

"Sorry, but, what's curious?" he said.

Lily and James already had an idea of what it was. Dumbledore had told them what Voldemort's wand was to warn them that when they got their wands Harry will get its brother.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. Every single one. It so happens that the Phoenix, who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, gave you that scar." He stood there silently.

"But, I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all, he-who-must-not be named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."

So they paid for them and went home. When they got there Harry just stared at his wand for a while.

"You ok?"

He looked up and saw Tracey looking worried.

"Yeah, just surprised." he said putting his wand down.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine."

He smiled and nodded.

After that they headed downstairs to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough they were at Kings Cross at platform 9 3/4.

"Alright you two, be good. And don't get into any trouble like your father!" Lily said.

"We won't!" they said together.

They gave them a hug and went to find a seat. When they found a seat they sat next to each other and waved to their parent and uncles.

"Excuse me?"

They heard someone say and turned around.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." Tracey said.

"Thanks. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." he said.

"I'm Tracey, Tracey Potter." she said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he said.

Ron stared at them wide eyed.

 **"Here we go."** Harry said to Tracey through the connection.

 **"Get used to it Harry, we have seven more years."** Tracey sent back.

"So, so it's true. I mean do you really have the, the scar?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Trace got hers from the room breaking into a few pieces."

"Anything from the trolleys kids?"

They looked up and smiled. So the twins stood up and looked at their choses.

"Can I have three chocolate frogs please?" Harry asked.

"And can I have three Bertie Botts every flavored beans please?" Tracey asked.

She handed them their snacks and Harry handed her the money while Tracey grabbed the snacks.

"Thank you." the two of them said together.

"Here we go, one chocolate frog for me, one for Harry one for Ron. And one batch of Bertie Botts every flavored beans for me, one for Harry and one for Ron." she said smiling.

"Thanks Trace." Harry said.

"You're welcome Harry." she said.

"Thanks." said Ron.

"You're welcome." they said together.

"We heard you guys don't have much money so we thought we'd take care of it for you." Tracey said.

"You two talk together a lot, don't you?"

"Sometimes, Not that often though." Harry said.

"We don't wanna annoy our parents or uncles too much." Tracey said.

They started laughing. Suddenly someone else appeared.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost it." she said.

They shook their heads no.

"Nev really has to get a container for Trevor Don't you think Harry?" Tracey said.

He nodded his head.

"Sorry, no." he said.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

He nodded.

"This is my sister Tracey."

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." he said.

"Pleasure. You three best get in your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." she said and left.

"She's excited. Muggleborn?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she's like a know-it-all." Ron said.

They nodded their head in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough they were at Hogwarts and waiting to hear what they have to do.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But first you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony will be staring momentarily." McGonagall said and left.

"It's true then, the saying on the train. The Potters have come to Hogwarts." someone said.

Everyone looked at him. They heard whispers about themselves, especially Harry.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted a little.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a handy down robe, you must be a Weasley."

Ron stared at him. "You'll see how some families are better than others Potters. Don't want to make friends from the wrong sort, I can help you there." Malfoy said putting his hand out.

They looked at each other. "I think I can tell what's better myself thanks." Harry said.

"Same here." Tracey said.

He frowned and got tapped on the back by McGonagall.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." she said.

So they all followed her to the Great Hall.

"Will you wait along here please?" she said.

Everyone stopped and waited. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"The very best of evenings to you!... Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" Dumbledore said.

"When I call your name you come put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She opened her list and started. "Hermione Granger." She rushed over and put it on her head.

"Right then, hmm, right then. OK, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.

Everyone but Slytherin started clapping. "Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!" he said barley putting it on his head.

"Susan Bones."

She slowly started walking to the hat and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" he said.

"Ronald Weasley." He looked nervous.

"Huh!" Ron gasped. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed in relief and headed over to Fred. While the other three clapped for him.

"Harry Potter."

He heard whispers and saw Dumbledore lean over to him.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind ither there's talent oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin ah? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

After that everyone except the Slytherin's clapped hard. He went and sat down next to Percy.

"Tracey Potter."

 **"Good luck**!" he said.

 **"Thanks."** she said.

She sat down and Harry smiled hoping she was going to be in Gryffindor to.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He smiled and clapped hard. She headed over to Harry and sat down.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" a red head said.

"Yeah, we've been close our entire life. And when he saved me he made our family to treat us equally. Don't spoil him and ignore me." Tracey said smiling.

While they ate Harry saw Professor Snape staring at him. He was familiar with that look so he used occlamency then felt something in his scar.

"Ouch!"

He put his hand on his scar and rubbed it for a second.

 **"You OK?"** Tracey asked through their connection.

" **Yeah, my scar just hurt for a second."** he said.

She looked at him worried.

 **"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore."**

He shook his head.

 **"Not right now, if it keeps hurting I'll tell someone. I don't think it's Professor Snape though. I remember mum s** **aying that he was her friend at school and to trust him. He's the one that taught me occlamency."**

She nodded remembering that to. So they went back to eating. When they were in bed Harry had a weird dream about someone familiar saying to go to Slytherin.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they were on their way to transfiguration. James, Sirius and Remus had made them a fresh marauders map for school. For right now they were going to use it to find their way to classes. James had given Harry the invisibility cloak also. He had gotten it back from Dumbledore a few years ago. Since Harry is the heir of Potter he gave it to him. Sirius had given Tracey the heir of Black.

They all knew he didn't want to get married so he came up with his idea and James and Lilly agreed. When they get to third year they will use the map to get to Hogsmead.

When they got to class they sat down and waited. They recognized the cat and smiled. Next was potions. Snape was starring at Harry a lot and made him get a little nervous. Next up was flying lessons and they were excited. While Neville was in the hospital wing with Madam Hooch Malfoy took his remembrall.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

He got on his broom. "How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter, fit behind your reach?"

Tracey knew the look on his face anywhere.

"Harry are you _nuts_? Mum would _kill_ you!" she said.

"I don't care Trace, it's Neville's not his."

Then he went over to get it. She shook her head.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Then he went towards him while Malfoy flipped over.

"Is that so? Have it your way then."

He threw it and Harry sped up to grab it.

When he caught it he spun around for a second. While he was on his way down everyone was cheering for him.

"Harry Potter!"

They heard and all turned around.

"Follow me." McGonagall said trying to hide a smile.

A few minutes later they were right outside the DADA room.

"You wait here." She turned around. "Professor Quarrel excuse me, excuse me, can I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

"Y-y-yes o-of course." Quarrel stuttered.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker!" she said smiling.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest seeker-" Ron started.

"In a century! According to McGonagall." he said.

"Hey well done Harry, Woods just told us!" George said.

"Fred and George are on the team to, beaters." Ron said.

"Cool." Tracey said.

A few hours later Harry and Tracey were writing to their parents.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _We're in Gryffindor! We have everything at the same class to. We had flying lessons last week and after Malfoy taking Neville's remembrall I tried to get it back. After catching it when Malfoy threw it McGonagall saw me do it. She took me to Quarrel's room and got the Gryffindor's coach. And I'm the seeker! Tracey is helping me with my homework when I need it. And I help her when she needs it. She's good at transportation like dad and I'm good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was shocked when she found out, so was Ron. Something weird has been going on with my scar though. Sometimes it starts to hurt like it's burning, especially during DADA. Any idea why?_ I thought it was Professor Snape. But Harry reminded me that you two were friends while at school and he taught him occlamency. I Told him to go to Dumbledore or McGonagall but he said to wait and if it hurts again he'll go to him. _Well that's about it for right now._ Tell Moony and Padfoot we said hello!

 _Harry and_ Tracey _._

"Here you go Hedwig, be careful now." he said tying it down.

She nipped at his finger for a second and flew off.

"What do think they'll say when they find out?" Harry said.

Tracey laughed a little. "Dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot will be pleased. Mum will freak out."

They started laughing then he thought of something, "What do you think they'll say when they read the part about my scar?"

Tracey went quiet to.

"No idea. We'll find out soon though."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day they got a reply from their parents.

 _Dear Harry and Tracey,_

 _You're right, I am terrified. As for your dad and uncles, their thrilled. So you be careful Harry. I really am proud Harry, same with Sirius. Also you really can trust Severus, he may not like how much Harry looks like your father, but should know how much like me you are. As for your scar Harry, you really should tell Dumbledore. He has an idea of what makes it hurt but isn't completely sure right now. Hopefully he can at least tell you a bit of what he thinks. Well that's about it here see you for Christmas!_

 _Mum and Dad_

They smiled.

"Told ya you should go to Dumbledore." she said.

"Next time it starts to hurt I will, deal?" he said sticking his hand out.

"Deal." she said shaking hands.

Before they knew it it was Halloween. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Tracey. Harry looked around for Hermione but didn't see her. After charms Ron had been talking about Hermione and then she heard him and hurried away from them.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Lavender said someone saw her in the bathroom all afternoon crying." Neville said.

Harry and Tracey stared at Ron who just shrugged. Suddenly the great hall door opened.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell yelled.

Everyone stared at him and Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and stared at him.

"Thought you oughta no." he said then passed out.

Everyone started yelling.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Now, prefects will lead their house, back to common rooms, teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

So they all did as told while Snape turned around and left.

While they hurried to their common room Harry remembered something. He pulled Ron and Tracey outside.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, she doesn't no!"

So they started running to the bathroom. When they got there they hid behind a door.

"It's going into the girls bathroom." Harry said.

Hermione was just about to leave the bathroom when she saw something and looked up. It was a troll.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" Harry yelled when they got there.

So she started running while Harry, Ron and Tracey threw wood at him.

"HEY! Pea brain!" Ron yelled and threw another piece of wood.

It looked up and then yelled and aimed for Hermione.

"Ahh!"

Then she went underneath a sink.

"Help!"

Harry grabbed his wand and grabbed it's club. When he got there he started shaking and then his wand in its nose. Then it grabbed Harry and made him go down.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron asked looking around.

"Anything!" Tracey said.

He took out his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" he yelled.

Then the club stopped and he looked up. Then the club fell and hit his head. "Cool."

When it was on the ground Hermione stood up. "Is it, dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry said and took his wand. "Ulgg, troll bogies."

Suddenly McGonagall appeared in shock.

"Oh my goodness, explain yourself all three of you."

"Well, what it is-" Harry, Ron and Tracey started together.

"It's my fault Professor." Hermione said. Harry, Ron, and Tracey looked at each other in shock.

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall said shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. If Harry, Tracey and Ron hadn't come and find me, I'd probably be dead. " she said.

"Be that as it may, it a foolish thing to do. Five points from Gryffindor." She looked at Harry, Tracey and Ron. "As for you three gentlemen and lady, "Well not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale!"

They looked down for a second. "Five points," They looked up. "Will be rewarded to each of you."

They smiled and McGonagall looked at Snape.

"First year dumb luck!"

Then they left.

"Perhaps you oughta go, the mountain might wake up haha." Quirrell said.

So they headed to the common room to finish dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough it was November 3 and the first game of the year. Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. Harry was just playing with his food.

"Take a bit of toast or something." Ron said.

"Ron's right, you're gonna need your strength today." Hermione said.

"I'm not hungry." he said.

"Good luck today Potter. Then again now that you proven yourself against a troll playing a little game of quidditch is easier. Even if it is against Slytherin." Snape said.

When he left Harry noticed him limping.

' _Hmm, I wonder what happened? He covered his leg a few days ago and it was hurt.'_ Harry thought.

Sure enough it was game time. They were sitting there listening to Wood but Harry had a little trouble listening. He was nervous because he had never played quidditch before.

Everyone was cheering for one of the teams and Hagrid was with the Gryffindor's.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. A neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc– no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -"

"nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goalposts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goalposts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out, and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Hermione looked out the binoculars. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron and Tracey looked at him.

"It can't be Snape, mum said to trust him." Tracey said and then looked back at him.

He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - it looks like he's jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron said.

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron or Tracey could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry.

His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

After the game they got back together and headed to Hagrid.


	12. Chapter 12

He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione, Tracey and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, Tracey and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"That _thing_ has a _name_?" Ron said in shock.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off an Irish fella I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions, don't ask anymore questions."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it." Ron said.

"But Tracey and I don't know if he's the one stealing it. He was friends with mum when they were at school. You probably know that already though."

He nodded.

"And she said to trust him. I guess he owes dad a life debt from saving him from something in their sixth year. So since we're in school he's gonna take it with us." Harry said.

He and Tracey knew what it was for. Their parents told them so if something happened they wouldn't be confused why Snape would try to help or protect them.

"I heard 'bout that a few weeks after it happened. Remus, James and Peter ignored Sirius for months. He tried to apologize to Remus but still didn't accept it." he said.

"He did eventually. About six months after that happening. Which I'm really surprised about. I wouldn't accept an apology." Tracey said while Harry nodded.

"I still think Snape did it." Ron said.

"Now you listen to me, all four of you, you're medaling' with things that aren't meant to be medaled in. What that dog is guarding belongs to Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry said.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should _not_ have said that, I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid repeated.

"Nicolas Flamel, who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Hermione said.


	13. Chapter 13

Sure enough it was Christmas break. Harry, Tracey and Hermione were sitting on the train on their way home. Ron's parents and sister were going to Romania to visit Charlie so he, the twins and Percy were staying at school.

Sure enough they were looking for their parents.

"Harry, Tracey, over here!" Lily said.

So they said goodbye to Hermione and headed to their parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Tracey said.

"Hello you two." Lily said.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

They nodded and then headed home.

When they got there they saw Remus and Sirius sitting there talking.

"Hi Padfoot! Hi Moony!" Harry said.

"Hey pup, how ya doing?" Sirius said giving Harry a hug while Remus gives Tracey a hug.

Harry's Sirius' pup and Remus' cub while Tracey's Sirius' Prongslet and Remus' cubling. Remus is a very protective alpha of his pack, especially for Harry.

"Good." Harry said hugging back.

Then Remus hugged Harry while Sirius hugged Tracey.

"Not getting into trouble are you?" Remus asked.

"No, we try not to." Tracey said.

"Good. I don't need a repeat of these three." Lily said while the three Marauders whistle in innocence.

Sure enough it was Christmas and as usual Sirius and Remus were there.

"Happy Christmas you two." Sirius said.

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"Happy-" started Harry.

"Christmas-" continued Tracey.

"Padfoot!" they finished together.

He chuckled a little.

"You two don't use that often, do you?"

"Not really, Fred and George on the other hand," Harry said.

"They always do it and drives people nuts." Tracey said.

"I've heard." Remus said.

"Ready for parents everyone?" Lilly asked.

"Tweeky is making dinner right now so let's do that." James said.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Sure." Tracey said.

"Can you two open mine first?" Sirius said.

"Sure, I guess." Tracey said.

So they opened them and Harry got a batch of broom cleaning kit. And Tracey got a gold and red necklace.

Remus got Harry a few books of Defense Against the Dark Arts because he knew it was his favorite and best subject. And Tracey a few books of transportation, it was her best subject. So Harry helps her with DADA while she helps him with transportation at school.

James got Harry a new book of 'Quidditch between the ages' 'And Tracey a new 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' after losing her other book. Harry will offer to share

it but she said it would be better if they had their own books. He knew it was Tracey's favorite book.

Lily got them both a warm blanket for school if they get cold.

And Molly got them both a Weasley sweater, Harry green and Tracey red. Hermione got them chocolate.

Then for their parents and uncles Harry got Sirius a bone and everyone laughed. The dog was trying to get it in his mouth. Tracey him a squeaky toy. They all laughed even harder.

Remus and James laughed the hardest and on their back. They had done that once in school but secretly because no one knew they were unregistered animagi. Now only the 4 Marauders, Lily, Snape, Tracey and Harry knew. Voldemort might know from Peter but they don't know.

Lily from their seventh year when James and Lily started dating. Remus trusted her enough to tell her his 'fury little problem'. Snape after the accident sixth year. And the kids because they're their friends kids and are their godparents. They trust them enough to keep it quiet.

"Oh my ribs! Someone get me a potion!" Remus said.

"M-me t-too!" James said.

The dog was starting to get to Sirius. He had a lot of trouble fighting it in him.

When they all calmed down they got back to giving the others their present. Lily got a necklace from Harry and a bracelet from Tracey. James got a watch from Both of them put together and Remus a book from Harry and chocolate from Tracey.

"Thanks guys, we love our presents." Lily said.

"I can see Padfoot loves his bone Harry." James said while Remus laughed and watched Sirius in his dog form munching on his new bone. He finally gave in after everyone getting their present.

He stopped for a second and barked with a fast wagging tail. Then went right back to his bone.

"You're welcome." Harry said.

Then he started barking again. Harry looked at Remus. Being a werewolf he could understand dogs.

"He said he owes you a strong lick later when you go to bed." he said.

A few hours had gone by and the kids were in bed. Sirius had just came in Harry's room.

"I owe you a strong lick don't I?"

He switched into a dog and started licking him nonstop.

"OK, OK, haha! Stop it!" Harry said.

Finally he stopped and was back in his human form.

"Night pup."

Then he gave him a kiss and shut the light off.

The next day Harry and Tracey decided to do their homework. So they decided to go ask their parents for some help while they were there. They tried to get it done but still had some trouble.

"Mum, dad, can you help us with our homework? I just need some help with transfiguration and charms." Harry said.

"I need some help with Defense Against the Dark Arts and charms to. Professor Flitwick is nice, but he can give us hard homework!" Tracey said. "We know dad's good at transfiguration and Mum's good at charms. I'm pretty good at transfiguration but I'm not as good as dad. Harry's the best in our year at DADA so I'm sure he can help me with that, right?"

He nodded.

"Sure thing!"

Their parents smiled.

"Sure thing you two. I've heard from plenty of teachers that Harry's the best at DADA in years."

He turned bright red.

"I'm not that good."

Tracey stared at him.

"You're kidding right? You're better at it than Hermione! And that's saying something. You have to help her with homework sometimes!"

"Everyone has a good class, you know that. Like Mr. Olivander said, my wand's good for charms." Lily said.

"And mine's good for transfiguration." James said.

They nodded and started their homework.

Sure enough they were back on their way back to school.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since they were back in school and they were in the great hall working on schoolwork. Harry heard something and looked up and saw Malfoy telling one of his friends something. While Malfoy sat there smirking Harry decided to use legilimency to try and see what he was doing.

Dumbledore noticed him staring at him. And was familiar with that kind of stare.

"Severus,"

Snape looked at him.

"Is Harry using legilimency on Mr. Malfoy?"

He turned his head and looked at him.

"Yes headmaster. He _never_ uses legilimency though." Snape said surprised.

So they looked at each other and did the same thing. When they were done they were shocked.

"Why would he use a locking charm on Longbottom?" Snape asked.

Then they saw Harry running somewhere. Snape looked at Dumbledore.

"I'll take care of them. Gryffindor is getting some points, I'll tell you that. 10 points from Slytherin."

Meanwhile with Harry running to find Neville,

He took out the map to make it easier.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." he said.

Then he opened the map and looked for Neville. When he found him he smiled.

"There you are, headed to the common room."

Snape used the spy in him and followed him.

When he got there he saw Neville on the ground.

"Neville! Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine, um, can you unlock me? Malfoy did it on my way to the common room." Neville asked.

Harry took out his wand and used the counter curse. Then he helped him up.

"There you go, you OK?"

He nodded.

"Thanks."

"What is going on?" Snape asked when he decided to appear.

"Professor, Malfoy cursed Neville in a lock curse." Harry said then went closer. "If you need proof I'll unlock my occlamency. I never stop using it."

"I already did. I saw you staring at him. I'm impressed, you use legilimency rarely. I got rid of Slytherin points earlier." Snape said.

But he used it anyway.

"10 points to Gryffindor for helping a friend like you did Potter."

They smiled.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said then looked at Neville. "Come on, we can talk in the common room."

When they got there they sat down and Harry handed him his last chocolate frog.

"You have to stand up for yourself Neville. Use the Gryffindor in you. You put in Gryffindor for a reason. You can do it Nev, I know you can." he said.

"I'll try. You collect cards now, here you go." Neville said.

He looked at who he got.

"Dumbledore again."

Then he looked at it and found something.

"I have to go Neville, see you later."

Then he ran to the great hall.

"Guys," They looked at him. "I found something about Flamel!"

The other three looked at each other and then ran to the library.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I knew I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry, Tracey and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

" _This_ is _light_?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it! "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the _Sorcerer's Stone_!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Harry, Tracey and Ron together.

"Honestly, don't you three read? The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into a pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron said.

"It means you'll never die." she said.

"I know what it means!" he said.

"Shh!" Harry said waving his hand down.

"The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas the noted alchemist. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday. "That's what's in the third floor, that's what the dogs guarding, the sorcerer's stone." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hagrid's hut. When they got there they knocked on the door.

"Oh hello there sorry but I'm a bit too busy to entertain today." he said.

"We know about the sorcerer's stone!" they yelled together.

"Oh." he said and let them in.

"We think someone's trying to steal it." Harry said.

"I still think it's Snape." Ron said.

"Snape? Blimey you're not still talking about that are you?"

"Like I said, me and Trace don't think it's him but whatever Fluffy's guarding someone's trying to steal it!" Harry said.

"Snape's trying to _protect_ the stone, not trying to steal it. Now I'm a little preoccupied right now." Suddenly there was a sound coming from the fire. He grabbed the thing and dropped it.

"Ah Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"I know what that is! Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked.

"I won it off a stranger I met, seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact." he said.

Then it started to shake and then opened. They stared at it in shock.

"Is that, a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not _just_ a dragon, that's a Norwegian Rich back! It's really rare." Ron said.

"Isn't he beautiful, God bless him he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert." he said.

"Norbert?" Harry said confused.

"Yeah well he's gotta have a name don't he?" he said and Ron shrugged. "Ello Norbert."

He tapped his fingers on his mouth and tickled him. Then it sneezed and fire fell on him.

"OO! Ooooo, well he'll be a bit trained up a bit o'course." he said cleaning his beard.

Then he saw someone.

"Who's that?"

They turned around.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh dear."

Then they left and headed to the common room. "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, that's what dad says." Harry said.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Hermione said.

"It's bad." Ron said.

"Good evening." McGonagall said.

And Malfoy stood there smirking.

 **'We're dead!'** Harry said to Tracey.

 **'Yup.'** she said back.

Then they headed to her office.

"Nothing, I repeat _nothing_ gives a student the right to walk about a school at night. There for in your punish fifty points will be taken." she said.

"Fifty!" Harry said.

" _Each._ And to a sure it doesn't happen again, the five of you will be served detention." she said.

"Excuse me professor, I thought you said the _five_ of us?" Malfoy said.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy, despite your help you to were after hours. Which means you will be in detention." she said.

So they split up and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day it was late and the five of them were with Filch outside walking somewhere.

"Pity they let the old punishment die, before you used to have to sit there with your thumbs up. God I miss the screaming." Mr. Filch said. "Sorry about this Hagrid." Then they say him sniffle. "Oh good god man you're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?"

He sniffled again. "Norbert's gone, Dumbledore decided to get him to live in a colony."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah well what if he doesn't _like_ Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all." he said.

"Oh for god sack pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest after all!"

"The forest?! I thought that was a joke, student's _aren't_ allowed! And there are, werewolves in there." Malfoy said.

"Oh there are more than werewolves in there. Nighty night."

Then he left.

"Right, let's be off." Hagrid said.

When they got in the forest they saw something. "Ah Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"See that? That's unicorn blood that is. This one's been hurt bad by something." he said. Then they heard something and looked around. "So it's our job to go find the poor beast. Ron and Hermione you're coming with me, Harry and Tracey, you're goin' with Malfoy."

Malfoy groaned.

"OK, then I get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

So they set off Malfoy carried Fang and Harry held the lamp.

"Wait until my father hears this. This is savant stuff." Malfoy said.

"If I didn't know better, _Draco_ , I'd say you're scared." Harry said. Tracey started laughing when she heard something.

"Do you hear that?" she said.

Harry nodded.

"Come on Fang."

"Scared." Malfoy muttered.

Suddenly they saw something. Then out of nowhere Harry's scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" he started to rub it.

"Ahhhhh!" Malfoy yelled and ran away.

Tracey stayed with Harry. Suddenly The person started to come closer. Harry and Tracey started to walk backwards and fell. Harry shut his eyes tightly with pain and they heard something. Then a centaur ran and jumped over them then started shifting his hoof and the object started flying away.

"Harry and Tracey Potter, you _must_ leave. You're known to many creatures here." Firenze said.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Tracey asked helping Harry back to his feet.

"A monsters' kreacher. Using the blood of a unicorn can slay a kreacher but at a terrible price. They'll have a half life, a cursed life." Firenze said.

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"You mean to say, the thing that killed the unicorn, the thing that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"And do you know what he's after at this very moment Mister and miss Potter?

"The sorcerer's stone!" Harry and Tracey said together.

"Harry! Tracey!" Hermione said.

"Hello there Firenze." Hagrid said.

"Harry and Tracey Potter, this is where I leave you, you're safe now." Then he left.

When they got back to the common room Harry was pacing.

"Did you say you-know-who's out there right now, in the forest?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but he's weak he's living off unicorn blood. And with the elixir of life he'll, he'll come back." Harry said.

"But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to _kill_ you do you?" Ron asked.

"Well since it hasn't gotten the chance to kill me tonight." he said.

"And to think, I've been worried about my _potions_ final." Ron said.


	17. Chapter 17

They were done with exams and were walking outside.

"I always thought Hogwarts exams would be frightful. But, I found that rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself, alright there Harry?" Ron asked.

"My scar, keeps _burning_!" he said.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Ron said.

"I think it's a warning, think it means danger's coming. Ah." he said.

Then they say Hagrid playing his flute.

"Oh, of course." Harry said.

"What?" Tracey asked and sped up with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Then someone comes and just _happens_ to _have_ one? Why didn't I see it before?" he said.

"Hagrid!" Tracey said. He looked up. "Who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like? Surely he must have talked."

"Well he'd asked me how I like kreacher. He wanted to know how to take care of Fluffy." he said.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" she asked.

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy, who wouldn't be if they run across a three headed dog? I told him the is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play him music and he'll fall strait to sleep!" They looked at each other. "Shouldn't have told ya that. Where you going? Wait!"

They ran to McGonagall and found her in her office.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, _immediately_!" Harry said.

She looked up.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here, he received and _errant_ owl from the ministry and immediately left for London."

"He's gone? Now? But this is important, this is about the sorcerer's stone!" Tracey said.

"How do know?" McGonagall said shocked.

"Someone's going to try and steal it!" Harry said.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now why don't you go back to your dormitories, quietly." she said.

So they left and headed to their common room.

"That person had to be someone from school." Harry said.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione started.

"Good afternoon. Now what would four young Gryffindor's be doing inside, on a day like this?" Snape said.

"Ah, we, we were just-" Hermione started.

"Best be careful. People will think you're," he turned and looked at Harry and Tracey. "Up to something." Then he left and Harry saw the same thing he saw at the forest.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned around and looked at Tracey, Ron and Hermione.

"Go to the trap door, tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

Later that night they were headed to the third floor under the invisibility cloak. When they got there Hermione took out her wand.

" _Alohalora_." she said.

When it opened they got inside and heard something.

"Wait a minute, he's, snoring." Harry said. Then the invisibility cloak flew off of them. "Who ever's after the stone's already been here. Put a spell on the harp."

"Ulg, it has horrible breath." Ron said.

"We have to move it's paw." Harry said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Come on!" Tracey said.

So they pushed his hand the best they could.

"I'll go first, if something bad happens, get yourselves out ." Harry said.

"Does it seem a bit, quiet to you?" Tracey asked.

"The harp, it stopped playing." Hermione said.

Suddenly Ron's shoulder was wet. "Ulg, yuck!" he said.

"Ulg." Harry said then looked up. "JUMP!"

While they did that Fluffy barked and biting his teeth.

They were yelling for a second and fell.

"Woa, lucky this plants here really." Ron said.

Suddenly they started moving.

"Woa!" Harry said."

"What is this thing?!" Tracey asked while they tried to get it off of them.

"Stop, this is devils snare, you have to relax. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster." Hermione said.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron said.

Suddenly Hermione started to fall.

"Hermione!" Harry, Tracey and Ron yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Just relax!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione where are you?" Tracey asked.

"Do what I say, trust me." she said.

So Harry and Tracey looked at each other.

 **'We can do this. We have help with each other.'** Harry said.

 **'Yeah, let's get this done!'** Tracey said.

So they calmed down and started to fall.

"AHH, Harry! Tracey!" Ron yelled.

"You OK?" Hermione asked while they stood up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Trace?" Harry said.

"I'm fine." she said.

They heard Ron yelling help me.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked.

"Patently not." Harry said.

"There's got to be something we can do." Tracey said.

"I remember reading something in herbology, devils snare, devils snare. Deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun that's it!" Hermione said. _"Lumos Hermès!"_

Then light appeared and let Ron down.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"Ron you OK?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, wo, lucky we didn't panic." he said.

They all looked at him.

"Lucky _Hermione_ pays attention in herbology." Tracey said.

"What is that?" Hermione asked when they heard something.

"Sounds like wings." Harry said.

When they got to the next door they saw things flying.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these." Hermione said.

"They're not birds," Harry started.

"They're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Tracey finished.

Then they saw a broom stick and Harry studied it for a second.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

Then he looked at his friends.

"It's to simple."

"Oh go on Harry, If whoever it is can catch it on a broom stick you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron said.

So he took out his hand and put it on the broom. While he got on keys started to fly at him.

"This complicates things a bit." Ron said.

"You think?" Tracey said.

Harry looked around and saw it. While he tried to get it he was covered in keys. Finally he got it in his hand.

"Catch the key!" he yelled and let go.

"Got it!" Tracey said.

While she tried to open it Harry kept the keys busy.

"Hurry up!" Ron said.

Then she finally got it. When Tracey, Hermione and Ron were in the next room Harry flew quickly and Hermione shut the door.

"Harry!" Tracey said and gave him a hug. Then she let go and they looked at what was next.

"What is that, a graveyard?" Harry said.

"This is no graveyard, it's a chess board." Ron said.

"There's the door." Harry said.

So they walked across the board but were cut off by a few pawns.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? We have to play away across the room." Ron started. Then he looked at his friends. "Harry, you take the empty bishop square, Hermione you'll be the queen side castle, Tracey take the king side pawn. As for me, I'll be a knight."

So they headed to the place they were told. "What happens now?" Tracey asked.

"Well, white moves first. Then, we play." Ron said.

Then a pawn started to move.

"Ron, you don't suppose this supposed to be like, _real_ wizard chess, do you?" Hermione asked.

He thought for a second and said, "You there, D5!"

When it got there it was destroyed by the other pawn. They all jumped.

"Yes Hermione, I think it's going to be, exactly like wizard chess." he answered. Harry, Tracey and Hermione looked at him.

 **'This is going to be an interesting game.'** Tracey said.

 **'Yup.'** Harry said back.

And so it began.

"Castle to E4!" Ron yelled.

Then it destroyed the white knight.

"Pawn to C3!" he yelled next.

Throughout the game Harry, Tracey and Hermione would jump. Harry was getting scratches and Tracey was getting bruised.

Finally Harry saw what was happening next.

"Wait a minute."

"You understand right Harry, once I take _my_ move, the queen will take me. Then _you're_ free to check the king." Ron said.

"No, Ron no!" Harry yelled.

"What is it?" Tracey asked worried.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No you can't, there must be another way!" Hermione yelled.

"You wanna stop them from getting that stone or not? Harry, Tracey, It's you that has to go on, I know it! Not me, not Hermione, you!"

They looked at each other and nodded. Then Ron called out his move.

"Knight to H3." So he headed to his spot. "Check."

Then the queen came and got him.

"RON!" Harry yelled.

And Hermione started to move towards him.

"No! Don't move, don't forget, we're still playing." Tracey said and she nodded.

So Harry started to head to the king.

"Check mate!"

Then the King dropped his sword and the three of them ran to Ron to check on him.

"Take care of Ron, then go to the owlry, send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right, we have to go on." Harry said.

"You'll be OK guys, you're a great witch and wizard, you really are." Hermione said.

"Not as good as you." Tracey said.

She laughed. "Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship, bravery. And Harry, Tracey just be careful."

They nodded and split up.


	19. Chapter 19

While they headed to the last spot Harry's scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" He started to rub it tightly.

"Harry?" Tracey said.

He shook his head. When they got there they saw someone they weren't expecting.

"You." Harry said. Then he turned around.

"Yes, it does seem tight doesn't it. But then again who would have expected p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the quidditch match, Snape looked like he was trying to kill him!" Tracey said.

"No dear girl, _I_ tried to kill him! And if Snape hadn't been hit by fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded! Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell said.

"Snape was, trying to _save_ him." Tracey said.

 **'I told you we could trust him.'** Harry said.

"Then, then you let the troll in?" Harry said.

"Very good Potter yes. Snape, of course wasn't fooled. While everyone else went to the dungeon he went to the third floor and had me off! He, of course, never trusted me again. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone, never."

He turned around and looked at the mirror.

Harry winced and rubbed his scar. He tightened up his occlamency also.

"Now, what does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked.

"Use the kids." Someone said and Harry and Tracey looked around.

"Come here Potters, now!" So they walked over to him and waited.

 **'Make a fake picture. I'm an occlamence so I'm all set.'** Harry said.

 **'I'll try, but he's a really strong legilimance.'** Tracey said.

They looked at the mirror. Harry saw himself holding the stone and so did Tracey.

"Well what is it, what do you see?" he snapped.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the house cup." Harry said.

He waited for an answer but got nothing.

"And you?"

"I see beating Ron at a game of chess." Tracey said.

"She lies." Someone said.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"Let _me_ speak to them."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough, for this."

So he started to unwrap his turban. They looked at each other and then looked back and saw him.

"Harry and Tracey Potter, we meet, again." Voldemort said.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"Yes, see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, and be a parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can not give me a body to my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

They started to turn around and run. "Stop them!" Voldemort said and Quirrell snapped.

"Don't be fools, why suffer heretic death, when you can join me, and live?" Voldemort said.

"Never!" they yelled together.

"Hahahaha, bravery, your parents have it to! Tell me Harry, Tracey, do you want to see your mother and father safe?" They looked at each other. "Together, we can protect them. All I ask, is for something in return."

Harry started to take the stone out.

"That's it Harry, Tracey, there is no good and evil, there is only power. And those to _weak_ to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone." Voldemort said.

They looked at each other again. "YOU-" Harry started.

"LAIR!" Tracey finished.

"Kill them!" Voldemort yelled.

So he came and jumped on Harry who dropped the stone.

"No! Harry!" Tracey said.

Before she could do anything she was unconscious after being kicked hard.

Harry tried to call her but couldn't talk. So he used their connection instead.

 **'Trace? You OK?'** he got no answer.

Then he put his hand on Quirrell and suddenly his hand started to burn.

"Ahh! What is this magic?"

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry looked at his hand and then put both of them on his face.

"Ahhh!" Quirrell yelled while Harry fought the pain in his scar.

Then he finally let him go. Quirrell tried to move but was still falling apart. When he was gone Harry picked up the stone and then ran to Tracey.

Suddenly something came and went through him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled while he started to fall and pass out himself. But before he did he heard something.

"Harry! Tracey!"

Then he was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was Harry started to move and open his eyes. Then he took out his glasses and put them on. He saw presents everywhere.

"Good afternoon Harry." someone said. He looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Tokens, from you and Tracey's admirers."

"Admirers?" he asked.

"What happened down in the dungeon between you, Tracey and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the hole school and your family knows."

Then he looked at his chocolate frog. "I can see your friend Ron has helped you open your, chocolate frog."

"Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Tracey and Hermione? Tracey was unconscious to!" he asked worried.

"Fine, they're all just fine." Dumbledore said.

"What happened to the stone?"

"Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed." he said.

"But Nicholas Flamel, he'll die won't he?" Harry said.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean sir, with the stone gone that is, Voldemort can never come back?"

"Ah, I fear there are ways he can never be gone." he answered.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

It's because of your mother. She sacrificed herself and that mark gave a strong mark." He put his wrapped hand on his scar. "No no, it lives, in you and Tracey's very skin."

"What is it?"

"Love Harry, love." he said and taped his forehead. "Now, why don't I go get your family, hmm?" Harry nodded.

So he left to go get them. A few minutes later they came and Lilly hurried over to him.

"Harry!" She gave him a hug while James, Remus, Sirius and Tracey hurried to him.

"You scared us half to death pup!" Sirius said.

"And you're making me feel like a failing alpha of my pack! You know it's my responsibility to protect the cubs!" Remus said.

"And you couldn't answer my connection!" Tracey said.

"Sorry. And you wouldn't answer my call either. And Remus, you're a great alpha!" Then he thought of something. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three days." James said.

"Three days?!" he said back in shock.

"Yup." Tracey said.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting that. Could me worse."

"Good point." James said.

He was getting tired now and Lilly could tell in a heartbeat.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll check on you later." she said. He nodded and laid down and fell asleep.

"He really did almost give me a heart attack." Sirius said.

"Same here Padfoot, same here." James said.

The next day Madam Pomfrey let him go and they were in the great hall.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall taped her cup.

"Your attention please?" she said. Then everyone looked at her. And Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone, and the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six and last, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."

Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Yes yes well done Slytherin well done however, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley . . ."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

". . . for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger . . . for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter . . ." said Dumbledore. ". . . for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies and help your family. I therefore award sixty points to Tracey Potter."

"According to my calculations a change of decoration, is in order." He clapped his hands and then opened them. "Gryffindor wins, the House Cup!"

Then everyone started shaking Harry and Tracey's hands.

"Good job, good job!" Seamus said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry looked over at Hagrid and he smiled.

Sure enough they were at the train and saying goodbye to Hagrid. A few minutes later they were on their way home.

"This was quite the year!" Tracey said.

"Yeah, hopefully it will be a normal year next year." Harry said.

"That would be nice." Ron said.

"We'll find out in September." Hermione said.

Sure enough they were at Kings Cross and saying goodbye to his friends.

"See you next year guys." Hermione said.

"Maybe you guys can come visit or we can come visit you this summer." Ron said to Harry and Tracey.

"Maybe." Harry said.

"By guys!" Tracey said.

When they got to their parents they gave them a hug and smiled.

"Ready for some fun this summer?" James said.

"Yup!" Harry said.

"Me too!" Tracey said.

"Let's head on home then!" he said.

Lily shook her head smiling.

"This will be an interesting summer." she said.

A few minutes later they were gone and on their way home.

There you go. I can try and put the other six on if you want. Just owl it in a review!


End file.
